1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to garden or landscaping ornamental structures and, more specifically, to gazing globes.
2. Description of the Art
So-called gazing globes have long been used as decorations in gardens and lawns. Such gazing globes are typically formed of a hollow, glass globe which has a small diameter and short length neck extending from the spherical portion of the globe. Gazing globes are provided in different colors, typically with a reflective, mirror finish.
Such globes typically rest and are supported on columns mounted on the ground or in small brackets attached to a wall or other vertical surface. A recess in the top surface of the columns and brackets receives the neck to stationarily position the gazing globe on the column or bracket.
It is also known to support gazing globes in a cylindrical sleeve or receiver which is mounted at one end of a support formed of one or more interconnected metal rods. In all such applications, the spherical portion of the gazing globe is disposed uppermost above the associated support column or collar so as to clearly view from all sides.
It would be desirable to provide a different type of gazing globe holder which provides a different aesthetic appearance, while still providing the necessary globe support function. It would also be desirable to provide a gazing globe holder which is capable of hanging a gazing globe from a support surface.
One aspect of the present invention is a holder for receiving a decorative gazing globe having a spherical body and a smaller diameter neck extending from the body. In one aspect, the holder includes a receiver which receives the neck of the gazing globe, and a member encircling at least a portion of the globe when the globe is mounted in the receiver. The receiver is joined to or carried on the member.
The receiver is preferably in the form of a hollow, cylindrical member. The encircling member is a tubular member which encircles, in one aspect, substantially all of the circumference of the gazing globe when the gazing globe is mounted in the receiver. In another aspect of the invention, the encircling member encircles less than the entire circumference of the gazing globe. In a specific aspect, the encircling member encircles substantially one-half of the circumference of the gazing globe.
The receiver member and the encircling member are preferably fixedly welded together. In one aspect, the encircling member has an arcuate shape. In another aspect, the encircling member has a polygonal shape. In yet another aspect, the encircling member is in the form of an annular disk having a central aperture through which the globe is disposed when mounted in the receiver.
In another aspect of the present invention, a hanger is carried on the receiver for hanging the gazing globe and the holder on a support. In one example, the hanger is in the form of a hook carried on the encircling member.
The receiver may also be mounted, in another aspect of the present invention, on an upright pedestal or stake for supporting the holder on a horizontal surface, such as the ground, a floor, etc.
In another aspect, the encircling member is in the form of at least two circumferentially spaced members each projecting from the receiver and engageable with the globe when the globe is mounted in the receiver. Each member has a first end affixed to the receiver and an opposed second end. The second end is freely moveable with respect to the first end and preferably disposed radially inwardly of the first end. Each member preferably extends non-planarly between the first and second ends. More specifically, each member preferably extends arcuately between the first and second ends.
The gazing globe holder of the present invention provides a unique ornamental or decorative appearance for a conventional gazing globe while providing support for the gazing globe on the ground or other support. The present holder uniquely enables a gazing globe to rotate under manual force or in the wind when the gazing globe holder carries a hanger connected to a support surface.